While it is generally desirable to perform surgical procedures where the surgeon can directly see the area where the surgical procedure is being performed, this procedure is generally only suitable for surgical procedures that are close to a person's skin because providing an opening that is sufficiently large to view a surgical location that is located deeper within the person's body could require cutting of additional tissue and other components within the person's body. Such additional cutting raises the potential of the patient experiencing a longer recovery time as well as being subjected to an increased likelihood of complications from the surgery.
It has been found that the outcome of the surgery can be enhanced by minimizing the cutting of the patient's tissue during the surgical procedure. One such surgical technique that has been developed to reduce the size of incisions formed in the patient is laparoscopy. While this technique is suitable for use in many applications, laparoscopy is subject to limitations that preclude its use in certain situations.
There are many joints in a person's body where two surfaces move with respect to each other. Over time, certain persons may experience problems caused by the degradation of the adjacent bones or the tissue that is located between the bones. If untreated, these problems could cause significant pain in the patient, which may limit the patient's ability to perform physical activities that require the use of that joint.
Two surgical techniques may be used to treat these joint problems. These surgical techniques are placing an implant between the bones and fusing the bones together. The most appropriate technique may depend on a variety of factors. Regardless of which technique is used, it is desirable to minimize the size of the incision that is used to provide access to the area where the surgical technique is being performed. However, the incision must be large enough to enable the surgeon to prepare the bone surfaces and then to insert the implant and/or fixation devices that are used in conjunction with the surgical technique.
While it may be possible for the surgeon to move the bone surfaces apart from each other when preparing the bone surfaces and inserting the implant and/or fixation device, it is generally desirable to minimize such movement to reduce the potential of damage to the ligaments and/or tendons that surround the joint to reduce the potential of complications and reduce the patient's recovery time.
Certain surgical procedures generate debris that must be removed from the body as part of the surgical procedure. When the surgical procedure includes forming a relatively large incision in the patient, the surgical debris may be removed using a variety of techniques. For example, a suction may be used to remove the surgical debris from the area where the surgical procedure was done.
Additionally, when it is possible to perform the surgical procedure through a relatively large incision in the patient, the surgical debris may be left in relatively large pieces to facilitate removing the surgical debris from the patient. These pieces may be grasped to remove them from the area where the surgical procedure is being performed.
On the other hand, certain surgical procedures are performed in regions of the patient that do not permit forming a relatively large incision or otherwise has restricted access. One such area with limited access and visibility is encountered when cartilage between the sacrum and the ilium is cut up to facilitate removal in preparation for fusion of the sacroiliac joint. Another area with limited access and visibility is encountered when removing an intervertebral nucleus.